The Darkness of your eyes
by Lunetta The Wind Goddess
Summary: Stefan will never admit what he feels for Damon...But Damon doesn't need any convincing? I'm not good at this, but Its my first story I hope you enjoy it! Rated M for the vampire scences...duh they're vampires!
1. Pilot

**I intend to make a great Stefan and Damon fic… Enjoy! If you've read the books great, if you haven't well its not too much of a spoiler… it leaves off in book two I believe, right before Stefan goes "missing" and Damon is the last person to see him heh heh. If a vampire bites someone against their will it hurts like hell for them… But does Stefan want it??? **

**Check out some awsome vampire songs...IMonster-Lust for a Vampyre, and Powerman 5000-V is for Vampire! **

Stefan was yelling at him now…

"Why? Why did you do it?!"

"She wanted it" Damon answered.

Stefan threw a few punches at Damon, the red heating up his face in anger.

"What's wrong little brother, not get enough blood? Human that is…" Damon mocked, easily evading Stefan's swings.

"Why don't you just accept your nature and indulge?"

"Never!" Stefan screamed, "I will never be like you!"

Damon was obviously stronger than he was right now… All that human blood in him, He must have drained four people tonight. He took in Damon's physique…His brother's skin had an eerie glow to it that vibrated and pulsed with energy…with power. They came to blows again, Damon's power was practically leaking off of him. There was no way he could win, but he continued…Damn he was stubborn.

Damon grabbed him by the arms and swung him around and drove his knees to the ground.

"Your weak to me as the humans are to you brother… "

Stefan's face reddened at the position he was in. He prayed that Damon didn't pick at his own thoughts. Sure enough he knew his brother would channel into his mind…

"Scared are we?" Damon laughed.

Stefan fought Damon's hands clenched behind his back. Damn he felt exposed. Damon picked that up as well. Stefan jerked away and his movement doubled over, becoming frantic…it was hopeless. Stefan felt Damon's hands weave through his hair. He tightened his grip and jerked Stefan's head back, exposing his throat. He bucked uselessly against Damon's power. He felt Damon's fangs tear into his bare flesh. It hurt…but not long. Stefan's eyes darkened with desire and lust. He let out a guttural sound, followed by pants. His nails dug into Damon's wrist that restrained him.

"No!...please don't!" Stefan begged.

Damon answered by sucking even harder… Stefan moaned, feeling the seductive pull on his gums… He felt his fangs protrude. Stefan went rigid beneath him. Damon's other hand trailed down to Stefan's shirt.

He tore it off… Stefan gasped at his brother's rash decision. Damon's nails scorched his chest. He responded with a groan.

"Oh we liked that didn't we?" Damon murmured, pulling away from Stefan's neck.

Stefan groaned again. He felt the fire in his loins emerge. He was trying to break free, tear away from the darkness of the graveyard and get the hell out.

"Damon please…just let me g-" He was instantly cut off with a snarl that erupted from his own throat. His pants were unzipped without his realization. Damon held his hardness in his hands. Stefan gritted his teeth when Damon jerked his hand upward.

"Fuck…" Stefan urged

"I thought you wanted me to let you go?" Damon teased.

Stefan knew it was wrong, but he couldn't face the primal urges that his behind the exterior of his featureless face. Now it was wracked with black eyes and fangs…and want…need.

"G…give me…" Stefan pleaded.

Damon answered by thrusting his hand up and down with vampire speed. His nails raked Stefan. Stefan uttered a sharp animal cry.

"mmm…pain.." Damon murmured in his brother's ear, inaudible to mortal ears.

Stefan felt his vision darken… It was getting harder to see, Damon had taken a lot of blood.

Stefan's body went rigid once more and he arched his whole backside into Damon. If Stefan heard him correctly he swore he heard him moan. No doubt Damon was an excited as he was.

"You do want it…no matter how much…you deny it…" Stefan panted.

Damon continued his pace, he knew Stefan was close.

"Say it…say my name" Damon commanded.

"D..a" was all Stefan could mutter. His mouth couldn't work…nothing could; only cries and moans erupted from his mouth. He felt the fire in his thighs all the way down to his heels. He felt his muscles contract involuntarily. Damon sank his fangs in again, relishing the taste and Stefan's blood. This sent Stefan tumbling over the edge of consciousness. His vision blurred like a galaxy of stars in the darkness.

"Damon!" Stefan growled.

**Do you want more?? I intend to make at least 15 chapters for the Vampire Brothers... the fans need it. They demand it! I am glad to fullfill the requets... I need reviews if you want more! I plan on dragging it out, how Elena feels and what a conflict it will bring.**


	2. The Hatred Within

**Here you go happy fans!!! I enjoy writing about this goodness…But it hard to type something like this when you have a 19 month old nephew constantly shoving the keyboard pad in whenever you type…BOO! Oh and those of you who watch the show…Well I'm okay with the Elena cast, but she should wear blue contacts because I think would look cooler…and Stefan and Damon, I couldn't think of anyone better for the cast of those two. And when Damon was on top of Stefan to get his ring back, woot! Stefan shouldn't have given him his ring back, yes Damon stay there lean in a little more and…god if I were the director I would so be fired…ha ha**

Stefan instantly jerked against him. His instincts were telling him that there was a presence nearby.

"Damon someone's coming…" He urgently pleaded

"I know…" Damon muttered, with a satisfied grin.

"You know what the hell I mean!!!" Stefan warned.

The bracken of the woods surrounding crunched under small feet. Stefan bucked against him… He had to get away no one who would see what was happening would understand.

"Damon…please" He whimpered.

Too late he saw Elena come through the woods, diary in hand. She was coming to visit her parent's grave.

"Shit!" Stefan muttered to himself.

He felt Damon pull away with vampire speed. He heard the cackle of a crow from above.

_Fucking bitch!_ Damon hissed sending the thought roaring through Stefan's ears like a tsunami. Stefan gathered himself before Elena could see him in the moonlight.

"Umm hey Elena…" Stefan murmured.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"N…Nothing" Stefan blinked back the darkness, feeling his eyes recede back to an oak leaf green. His cheeks were a deep shade of crimson though. The crow soared above her in an angry flurry, cawing and rushing past her. He pecked her and took a lock of hair with him.

"Oww!" Elena moaned, "Stupid bird!"

_Can I drain her now?! At least Katherine didn't care where the hell I went! Or who I fucked…_

"Just calm down okay…" It wasn't intentionally aimed towards Elena either.

"Oh I'll be okay don't worry" She answered back.

"Yeah uh sure" Stefan replied. "Hey I got somewhere to be, so I'll see you later?"

"Sure see you at school" Elena said.

Damon stalked through the woods, black power emulated from his very core. "Fucking whore!" he snapped. "Always impeding my progress" He snorted. _Maybe next time I'll poke her in the eye…he thought with a laugh. Or drain Matt…perhaps? her stupid puppy dog that just follows her everywhere._ He shifted his form of a black wolf and trotted down the moonlit hikers trail. His ruby eyes permeated through the darkness easily locating his prey. He lashed out with such ferocity it sent Power in every direction.

Stefan gasped and his eyes blazed back to Elena's receding from. Oh good she's going back home…he thought. For a second he thought Damon would kill her, it seemed likely. He felt an uprising in Power off in the distance He mournfully stalked his way back to the boarding house. He needed time to think, but not now. He was starving. He flexed his muscles and felt his claws lengthen, His jaw flexed as he felt his teeth emerge. His eyes darkened to an impenetrable obsidian black. Dark veins protruded from around his predator's eyes. He shot out of the tree with vampire speed. He felt the presence of another predator lurking in the darkness. Stefan's night vision pierced through the night. It immediately recognized danger and bared its fangs at him. He let out a wicked grin as his hunter's senses locked on to its jugular vein. When he focused it became more and more apparent, somewhat translucent when he focused enough on it. He lunged out at it. Stefan's fangs tore through the furry throat, easily finding the artery. Mountain lion blood poured into his mouth, spilling out over his expensive shirt, he could always get another…

Well fed and on his way back home he thought about Damon. _What the hell? Did Damon even like him, or was it all an act? He pondered and finally told himself_…_you only think this way because you want it to be true… _

Damon looked down at his progress…

"Aww too bad you never even saw it coming" He laughed. "I wonder where dear brother is now?" He said as he threw the bodies into Drowing Creek,

"What a good name" he said with a smile.

Damon bolted through the woods like a vampire on speed, well almost…heh heh. Six people that was a big meal…maybe I should give some to Stefan he thought. I wonder what he would say about that….Maybe he won't drink from humans, _but I am not human he thought_

**Here's chapter 2 for you I hope you enjoyed it, chapter 3 will be up very soon. Its hard to type stories when your mom is a facebook junkie… Anyways, those of you enjoying my story should read "Live Forever" the whole story has been changed to your liking… Its already chalk full of Damon and Stefan coupling, as I said I plan to draw out the Vampy scenes between the two brothers,,,,**

**A preview for chapter three, Well Stefan ends up having to go back to school, and Elena wants to know what he was up to in the woods, near the graveyard at night…(because she has nothing better to do with her life…) Ha well Katherine might make an appearance as well. Don't worry she's all for the Damon and Stefan clique as well so good for her. And Stefan is so lost in thought about Damon he doesn't even expect what's coming next. Will Damon strike in the middle of the day AT SCHOOL EVEN? We'll see just how far Damon is willing to go…**


	3. Take me now, in the Dark

**Chapter 3 Here you go kiddies! Do any of you go to Bakersfield College? That's where I go so if any of you go there it would b nice to meet you. I have some fan art that I would love to share of this couple, but I don't know how to upload it onto the computer…dam. One is of Damon covering Stefan's eyes and you can see Stefan's bottom canines…Its too adorable. And of course I have some "other" ones as well…**

Stefan walked over to his nightstand and studied the intricate patterns on the dagger that lay there. School was close to being open, sometimes he thought _why bother? _

He didn't even sleep last night, Damon's fault. _Why? Why did he do that? _ "He just used me like that" He bitterly told himself.

"Used what little brother?" Damon replied out of nowhere.

"Wow you couldn't even sense me coming in did you? You really ought to try some human blood more often" He laughed.

"I do just fine without it, Thank you very much!" Stefan snapped.

"Why so bitter? I thought we had fun last night?" Damon teased.

Stefan's face went another shade of red, _now is he even serious? _He thought.

"You know how easy it is to get into your head right now?" Damon whispered to him.

His hand trailed down Stefan's shirt sleeve and skimmed underneath. Stefan bit back a whimper. He wasn't ready for this, "Damon…I.." He was met with a gentle kiss.

Damon watched those adorable eyebrows of his arc up into the "helpless" expression. God he loved it, that look on Stefan's face, because he knew he was the only one who could make him do it. He leaned in closer. Stefan backed up into the nightstand, _nowhere to run little brother…_ Damon's mouth met his once more and he prodded it with his tongue. Stefan whimpered again.

_Oh my god! This isn't right I can't be doing this with my brother! _Stefan felt his heart pounding in his chest. Hi accidentally let a whimper slip. He felt exposed and Oh god he's… His thoughts were interrupted by Damon pulling him deeper into the kiss. He felt a prick of fangs slid out in his mouth, but they weren't his…Damon's.

Damon relished the feeling of Stefan, _come on gimme those fangs_. Damon bit down on Stefan's tongue. He went rigid underneath him. _Oh so helpless and fucking innocent_ He thought. He reached underneath Stefan's olive green shirt and brushed a nipple. He got a loud moan now. Stefan wriggled below him. He bit his bottom lip with one canine.

"Ooh I like that look on you" Damon told him.

Stefan couldn't answer back, he just stayed there beneath him. His blood roared in his ears, and he felt it thrive beneath Damon's touch.

"mmm…Stefan" Damon muttered.

Stefan gasped…_He never calls me that…ever _He watched a wicked grin play over Damon's face. He shuddered at his touch…Damon's mind brushed his consciousness like a tide seeping through. Stefan's hands went up to Damon's face and held his face close.

Damon felt his brother's breath hit him in waves. _What's wrong with him?_ He 's face bloomed a heavy scarlet tone. He was almost shaking under him. _Its not like its his first time or anything? Wait this is Stefan were talking about here, He probably hasn't had any in years… _

"Nervous are we?" Damon teased.

"N…no" He stammered. _God how darker is my face gonna get?!_

"Liar…" He purred, tracing a hand up his thigh.

"Your eyes are still green" He told him.

The alarm went off startling them both.

"Piece of shit!" Damon roared smashing it with such force it made Stefan's brows furrow with tension.

"I need to get to school…" Stefan said, although it sounded more like a plea to Damon.

"You already went to Harvard, what the hell are you gonna do in Fell's Church high?" He demanded.

"Elena, I need to tell her it was nothing, that night in the woods. I was by myself that night when she showed up."

Damon trailed his fingers over Stefan's taut muscles. He groaned in his ear.

"We both know that wasn't just nothing in the woods last night."

"I…I know.." Stefan uttered. He had to get out. He was getting dizzy, and his head spun, somehow there wasn't enough oxygen in the room.

"I need to g-" Stefan was cut off with a tight squeeze to his groin. He let out a high whimper. He wasn't about to let Damon have a moan, not like in the woods.

"Are you going to leave or will I carry you out princess style?" Damon mocked.

Stefan bit back the urge to bite him, he wasn't going to let it happen now…no he would draw it out. He wanted to hear Damon moan for a change. His sullen piercing green eyes lit up like fiery emeralds, gently meeting up with Damon's dark ruby eyes. His lower lip stuck out.

"Oh you know I can't resist that look, hurry up and get the fuck outta here so I can finish this!"

Stefan moved quickly, or he would never make it out of the house. Damon would have held him against his will, _well not completely _against his will Stefan thought. He grabbed his MP3 player and dashed out of the house. It was still dark and he couldn't see Elena anywhere…good he thought, no one to worry about for once. He sucked in a deep breath of the frigid air. He knew he wanted to thank Damon for keeping winter longer, ahead of schedule. He never needed his glasses anymore. He trotted down the road at a fast pace without caring who noticed. He turned on the music and cranked up the volume, he never needed to worry about the whole losing hearing thing if it jut repaired itself when your immortal. His eyes had thrust open when he heard the music, not his own. The song was about vampires, but a darker tone_…Nobody loves when your skin is so pale and your teeth are gettin sharper and nails gettin blacker… _Jesus what the hell does Damon listen to?! He punched down the next button. _I wanna fuck you like an animal… I wanna feel you from the inside… _He just turned it off. No point in listening to Damon's so-called music.

Damon stared at the music device in his hands. He looked at the engraving on the back S.S.

"Well this is yours then?" He laughed, boy was Stefan it for a little surprise when he pressed play.

"I wonder what he listens to, Let's have a look shall we?" He told to himself. He looked up the favorites list, but only one song was there. The song had an eerie tone, but very good nonetheless…In the light of the moon, when the skies aren't blue…On a hot night In June, that's when I call for you… "Hmm…interesting Stefan." He was surprised at the lyrics…Take me now in the dark…I can't wait make your mark… So that's what you want hmm Stefan? He thought. We'll let's just say you suddenly caught the flu heh heh…

Damon made his way to the school…

**Ooh cliffhanger yay! I hope you liked this chapter too… On the show Damon really disappointed me with the whole 'make Vicky a vampire' thing…Ugh, am I the only one who thinks she's butt-ugly? In my house my sisters have given her a nickname, "Horseface," sorry but she kinda does have one. Maybe I'll like her more when she kills somebody, and stops getting high…MAYBE… Did anyone else not find Damon sitting on top of Stefan hot?! God, they are soo hot together. **


	4. Adrenaline

Chapter 4 already wow! Its just flowin' like a waterfall! Well right now I have nothing to do with my life, so I'm working…yes working….hah hah! And I swear the room I use to type this story in at my house is HAUNTED! Because I swear there's either a pride of angry June bugs ricocheting off the walls, or I'm going crazy…Because I haven't found any!!! Guhfaw… Here you go…

Damon lurked down to the school it wasn't far either. Where are you hiding Stefan? He gazed around the school. Using his Power to seek him out. He gasped as he was hit with another wave of Power equally matching his own…not Stefan he thought. Damon surged through the corridors like a stealthy predator.

"Why aren't you in class young man?!"

Damon stopped, somewhat surprised at being caught in the act, but when she called him that name…he fought the urge to tear the woman's throat out.

"Excuse me miss, but I have lost my way…" He put on a façade for the administrator, his jaw tensed, he was irritated

"What classroom are you looking for?" The woman asked.

Damon snorted a laugh, but the lies continued streaming out of his mouth, partial lies he thought.

"I don't remember the name, but I do, however remember one of my friends has the class" Damon suggested.

"What is your friend's name?" She asked

"Stefan…Stefan Salvatore" Damon retorted.

"Let me just check his schedule…and"

Damon's foot was stamping with impatience now.

"God how long does it take to find out his fucking schedule?! You stupid bitch Hurry up before I lose my patience!" He hissed

"Excuse me?!" She said in bewilderment.

"Nothing because you don't remember shit! Just find the goddam class!"

Find it… He sent the thought to her. She didn't remember what he had said before, and within minutes she finally found it.

"Room 210 in the Math and Science, East Wing, but the class is almost out so you'd best be on your way"

"Thank you kindly, if you don't mind I'm gonna go fuck my brother now…" He laughed.

She stared at him in disgust. The look made the uprising anger seethe with bloodlust,

He wanted to kill even more now. His eyes blazed the color of crimson, burning veins pulsed around them, turning them a shade darker.

"Dear Lord!"

"My use of you has expired now…" Damon snorted

"Wh-" She cried.

Damon lunged as if it were nothing. He sank his fangs in, deep, hitting arteries, now she would never question him ever again. He sucked in her life force with passion. He got bored and dragged her to the custodian closet.

"Now Stefan…where was your class again?" Damon strutted past a girl, she stared at him with a confident smile as if she knew him already.

"You couldn't even handle this…" He smiled back, teeth exposed, she shrieked down the hallway in fear.

"Stupid frgile humans…ugh so bori-"

Damon was hit square in the face with the door.

"What the hell?! "He snapped.

It wasn't until he looked up that he realized that he'd found it. 210 was imprinted on his forehead now. He felt a surge of the Power again, but not from Stefan, to his disappointment.

"What's up freak? Get outta my way I got a game to do." Tyler announced, as if amused by Damon's annoyance. Damon glared at him, but then he sensed something off about the man.

_Hmm you not completely human are you???_ Damon thought.

He glared up with malevolent eyes, searching through Tyler's mind with his Power.

_Stay… _He commanded through minds. But to Damon's surprise, Tyler completely evaded him. Damon gave no sign of shock but, amusement played over his face in earnest.

Dark red clouds spattered like blood against the goldenrod maize of the sky. Stefan inhaled a deep breath, his blood pounded in his veins. The bleachers roared with excitement. He enjoyed the adrenaline rush right before a night game. It was a spectacular view of the sky tonight, nothing could ruin his mood. He felt somewhat relieved of Damon's presence, but it always hung over him like an omniscient storm cloud. He shuddered in the cold wind blowing in his face, but he loved it. It reminded him of bolting through the woods on a hot night. He took his stance and they were off passing, running, and tackling. Matt threw the ball towards him and he bounded after it. He felt his fingertips brush the end of the football, but to his dismay Tyler knocked him out of the way and caught it.

"You gotta be faster next time Salvatore.." He challenged.

Stefan laid there on the floor, dazed and confused.

"What…what just happened?" He asked himself.

Tyler wasn't supposed to be this strong. He looked up at him, gazing with his Power.

_I'll find out what you are…_

He got a straight hard smack to his rear. He winced, it was number 13.

"Get a move on!"

"Uhh yeah sure…"Stefan retorted.

"18, 34, hut hut!" Stefan shouted, hands grabbed the football between his legs.

"I got it quaterback" 13 teased. Something was off if he could just…

"Damon!" Stefan bellowed. "You shouldn't be here!"

"I wanted to watch my little brother play football…" He said innocently.

"Not here…god please not here!" Stefan murmured.

"Take a break locker room now…" Damon urged.

Stefan knew there was no point in running.

"Coach I'm taking a rest!" He shouted. "It's halftime."

He headed for the locker rooms, but was stopped by Tyler, Stefan wanted to hit him bad.

He fought the urge to punch that mocking face, so it would never make fun anyone anymore…He snorted at him and pushed past him. He removed the shoulder pads and let them fall to the floor. He turned on the shower and let the scalding water fall down his face. He stiffened as he heard footsteps approaching his stall.

"Damon…" He whispered.

Iridescent gold eyes loomed at him, he gasped, not Damon….

"Tyler?!" Stefan said, startled.

**Sorry I had to cut this chapter on the best part, but I gotta go to AG, I will update as soon as possible…for now never question Damon's antics…you will end up like the poor woman in this story.**


	5. The Difference

**Here's Chapter 5 sorry it took so long, I had to deal with many family issues, and my twin kept hogging the computer! So here you go…**

Stefan looked up and saw those inhuman eyes glaring. He wrapped a towel around his waist, no need to stand there looking any more vulnerable than he already felt at the moment.

"What is it?" Stefan questioned.

"I really need to take a shower…" Tyler stated.

"Umm… there's one across over there." Stefan pointed.

"I think I'd rather use this one." He said as a matter of fact.

He stepped into Stefan's stall. The rush of wind caused Stefan's skin to cover with goose bumps. God he felt nervous. Tyler's hip brushed his thigh as he turned. _Did he do that on purpose? _Stefan pondered, but not for long. _Where the hell is Damon? _Stefan scooted past him,

"Hey I'm gonna head out now…" He stated.

Just then Tyler pinned him to the shower stall door. Stefan looked down to make sure his towel was still on…_Dear Lord! I shouldn't have looked down…he's…I need to get out…_

"Umm do you need a towel?" Stefan blurted. He needed to get out, _fast._

"You know what I need?" Tyler said, obviously amused.

"Oh umm…a…" Stefan couldn't even finish the sentence because he knew what Tyler was looking for.

"Don't be scared." Tyler muttered in his ear.

Stefan's senses were running wild…_Would he really do it?! _He thought for a moment, _So he does it to girls, what's the difference? More accomplishment, a better catch cause they put up a fight? _

His thoughts were interrupted when Tyler hiked up his towel and gripped him. Thank god he wasn't thinking of Damon before he got into the shower.

"What you won't even fight back?" Tyler was mocking him now.

Stefan didn't want to hurt him, but what Tyler did was against Stefan's morals. His teeth sharpened against his gums, usually it felt good when they came out, but they were too long and sharp… he was slipping into predator mode. Stefan's eyes darkened with rage. He was pissed,

_Only Damon was allowed to do this… _

Stefan looked up at Tyler's bewildered face, in which Stefan got a kick out of, and bared his fangs. Tyler let him go, finally recognizing the danger of the situation now.

"Get out!" Stefan roared.

Tyler disobeyed him, and stood his ground. Stefan took the initiative and lashed out with an animosity so fierce it sent waves of Power out of him. He raked his nails against the bare flesh of Tyler's arm.

"Stupid bit-"

Tyler was cut off by Stefan's fangs plunging into his thigh. He knew if anyone walked in now, what the scene would have looked, judging on Tyler's screams though; it didn't look as if he was enjoying it, but he knew that the pulmonary artery's pulse was the strongest here. He sucked in deep gulps of Tyler's blood. It's taste was different, because Tyler was a werewolf. It was intoxicating, his nails dug deeper into Tyler's leg and arm. Stefan was completely enraptured he was so focused on it, that all he could see was veins, arteries, capillaries…blood. Tyler bucked and tried to get him off, but this inhuman creature was unstoppable, he'd had too much of his blood. Tyler felt faint, but Stefan…Stefan felt as if he were drinking from a ethereal vein of power. The more he sucked in, the stronger he got. Stefan finally jerked his head away, he would let him live, for now. Tyler fell to the floor in a heap.

"What's wrong can't fight back?" He spat. Stefan stomped out of lockers. He felt so strong, he couldn't believe it.

Damon hustled over to the locker room, only to find Stefan outside.

"Hey where do you think you going?" He asked, _Hey wasn't I asked that already today?_ He thought _Meh_… he shook off the irrational thought. _Something was different about Stefan_, Damon thought. He took a step toward him and smiled,

_Got yourself a quite an aura brother…who'd you drain?_

_It wasn't like that!_ Stefan growled. The thought words pierced Damon's senses like a bolt of lightning.

"I'm impressed." Damon smirked. "Was it consensual?"

"What the hell do you mean?!" Stefan demanded.

"You're just wearing a towel…"

Stefan reddened instantly, _Oh God… _He thought as he looked down.

"Thinking about me?" Damon interjected. He nestled up against Stefan. He felt Stefan lean slightly inward, _Oh Stefan how much do you want this? _

"You have no idea…" He said aloud.

Damon shoved him against a tree, which made it easier, the fact that the locker room was located at the end of the school near the woods. Damon licked his lips then leaned in. Stefan felt his face flush with a rosy pink. _Damon was so gorgeous, so inhumanly ethereal, almost like an ang- _Just then Stefan's thoughts were blurred as Damon held his hardness in his hands. _This was it… _Stefan knew it. It was the only place he was truly happy, with Damon.

"Take me…now in the dark…" Stefan whispered in Damon's ear.

"With pleasure…much pleasure" Damon assured.

Stefan stifled a cry when Damon's fangs prodded his pale neck.

"Oh!..Damon!" Stefan whined.

"You know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." Damon answered.

"They will not go unanswered." He said as his face pulled back only to kiss Stefan's neck and face. Stefan's eyes darkened again, only for a much different reason now that he was happy to acknowledge. Damon held his face in his hands for a moment, relishing it, the dark illustruos lashes, the furrowed sexy-as-hell eyebrows, and that always pouty (with every expression) lips that constantly taunted him. Hi leaned in and kissed him…Hard. Stefan whimpered beneath him. Oh how that sound was music to Damon's ears.

"And you even showed up in just…just a towel." He smirked at Stefan.

"Umm…I umm" Stefan's words were now faltering yet again.

"Shut up no more talking!" Damon hissed.

His kisses were urgent now…hungry even. His lips traveled down Stefan's torso, where he eagerly took in a nipple between his teeth and bit down. Stefan gasped at the harshness of it. _You know you like it rough brother… _Those words coaxed him on. Stefan's head was buzzing with the scent of Damon now. His tongue trailed downward and engulfed him completely. Stefan shuddered and resisted the urge to thrust his hips forward. _Do it_… Damon urged, _I can take it, you know I can… _The next move of Stefan's had caught him off guard. Stefan ran his hands through the silky black hair of his brother. Every feature of him was like liquid gold, he even noticed the iridescent rainbow strands that glittered in his hair in the light of the moon. His body reacted with vigor. His thrusts became more and more apparent,

_Oh you're close… _Damon sent the thought to him. Damon was surprised to feel pain from his head where his brother's hands were. Stefan was gripping him hard and jerking his head away. _No! Don't you dare end this here! _Damon hissed. Stefan was the stronger one at the moment. He easily seized Damon's face and kissed him roughly on the lips. Blood came out of Damon's mouth, it surprised him but it was fucking hot to see "Saint Stefan" lose it like this. Damon grip faltered and soon he was the one on the floor.

"I dare you to even try…" Damon hissed, obviously surprised in his compromised situation.

"Oh you're in for it." Stefan teased, _hey now I'm the one doing the teasing? Ha ha ha…_

Stefan's hands trailed down Damon's hips and ended at his buckle. Much to Stefan's surprise he had the sudden urge to tear it off, and his did. A wicked smile formed on Damon's lips. He gasped as Stefan tore off everything else, exposing his flesh. Little cuts appeared where Stefan tore the fabric. He gazed at them enraptured. He ran his tongue over them, tasting it. It was even better than looking at Damon, to feel his thoughts and feelings during this whole event. The pressure of his tongue lessened, much to Damon's dismay, but it was soon replaced by his teeth grazing his tip. Damon cried out, never being able to feel teeth on him that way before.

"Fuck…Stefan you're…" Damon whimpered

"You haven't felt anything yet…" Stefan whispered to him.

**Now if you would so kindly click the little green box below this… Sorry I have to end it this way but I'm fifteen minutes late to my stupid history class, I would much rather blow this chapter to about a thousand more words, but I can't. You're reviews are like blood to a vampire, wait no, like a Stefan to a Damon, yep…that's better.**


	6. The Price of Being Arrogant

**God this took too long to post… sorry. I had 3 midterms and 1 this morning to deal with, now I have 2 more to deal with next week, but hey I need to take some time off… Chapter 5 thank you… This took me all night to write, sorry and I hope it makes up for all the lost time. I doubt I will write another chapter THIS long, but if the story demands it, it may happen. Oh and this contain some spoilers from book 5, for those of you that haven't read it sorry, those of you who have, well Katherine is on the front of it, not Elena. The sixth book has Damon on it, DAMON! YAY!**

Stefan inhaled his scent…_Finally_ he thought Damon's eyes were still their normal dark brunette. He'd change that soon. He ran his teeth against Damon's flesh, relishing the heat and cries erupting from his throat. '

"Fuck…Stefan what...are you doing?!" Damon blurted.

"Shut up I want to hear you incoherent moans again." Stefan said aimlessly. He groped him with his hands, clutching him with inhuman strength no human had ever done or could do for him. Stefan jerked his hands up and down furiously, as if his life depended on it. Stefan ravished him with licks while he did it. The small cuts were delicious and he knew he'd lose it if he got a mouthful from Damon's neck…_or thigh_ he thought wickedly. I broad grin spread over Stefan's face, a rare sight indeed. Damon felt a furious heat building up inside him, _too soon_ he thought.

"Stefan…I'm!" but Stefan was fully aware of everything Damon was feeling right now. He gripped him and jerked slower and tighter. Veins pulsed beneath Stefan's ironclad grip, _Damon…give it to me… _Stefan mentally urged him on. Damon went into convulsion under him. The twisted look of pure agonizing ecstasy was plastered on his face.

_That was a suiting look for Damon_, Stefan thought, _Maybe…_

_No!_ Damon sent a surge of Power at him. It seared Stefan's consciousness, over the brim even.

Too late… Damon let out a audible snarl at him. But it was soon cut off. Stefan delved two digits in him, and wound them around in pleasurable painful circles.

"Aaarrgghh fuck I hate you so much right now!" Damon snorted

"I think I can get you to hate me more if…" Stefan trailed off as he added another digit to the now swollen pink Damon.

"Fuck…" Damon retorted he gasped when Stefan did it. In all his centuries of living he never knew this kind of pleasure…a painful pleasure, what took him so long to figure this one out?!

Stefan slowly spread his fingers apart and stretched him…teased him. Damon's tongue was pressed against his unsheathed teeth, his eyes flooded with a blood red color. Stefan would never admit it, but his favorite color wasn't blue, it was this bloody crimson. Of course whenever he'd seen it before it was only accompanied with hostility, but now…

Damon had that exotic far away look in his eyes, a somewhat helpless expression.

_You scissor like a god! _Damon rushed the thought to him.

Stefan smiled again, he knew that only Damon would get to say those words to him.

_Elena would never understand and she never makes me want it this...this bad_… Stefan replied as his bit down on Damon's length. Damon's head surged forward and he yanked Stefan's dark waves of hair in his fists. _Somebody likes biting more than he lets on…_Damon was biting his bottom lip so hard that it bled. Stefan pulled up to lick it, but his head was jerked back down instantly.

_Don't you fucking stop now bitch! _Damon warned.

_Demanding aren't well? I don't think I'm the bitch right now… _and with that Stefan pressed for the hard to find bundle of nerve endings_…right…here! _His digits thrummed with vigor and speed. Damon bucked his hips forward and jerked Stefan's face up to his. He liked the blood from Stefan's lip and bit down on his tongue. Stefan now moaned.

_You liked that huh bitch? _Damon mocked while pinning Stefan's wrists to the floor.

"What happened to little brother?" Stefan teased.

"You get too arrogant when given too much power…_little brother_…" Damon sneered while emphasizing the nickname. Those goddam arched eyebrows again, that fucking look of helplessness he always got if he concentrated too hard, or when this started happening… Stefan murmured something incoherent when Damon raked his nails against Stefan's chest.

"This is what you get when you fuck around with the Alpha wolf…" Damon said with pride.

A startled cry erupted form Stefan's throat when Damon thrusted deep inside him. He knew he should have done Stefan a favor and stretched him a bit but Damon lacked the empathy his brother always had. Stefan's nails dug into his back as he met Damon's forceful thrusts.

"D..Damon…" Stefan blurted. Blood now surging underneath his black nails. Damon felt them too, he swayed his hips back to feel them deepen. _He loved being in the heat of the moment, then nails to his back…god it was ecstasy, but not this…this pleasure oblivion that was his brother. Those nails were talons…sharp as a falcon's. _

Stefan arched against him, grinding Damon. _Harder! _He demanded. Damon obliged diligently. He ground down forcing his way deeper into Stefan, if that was possible, to find his prostate. It was too deep for any human to find, and that pleased Damon to no extent. He found it, closer to the left, rather than right like most of the people that Damon had been with in his lifetime. He pounded it until Stefan was screaming. It was like they were in the middle of a bubble and no one could hear…but they weren't.

_Stefan shut up! _Damon commanded _If you don't shut up we're going to get caught and I'll have to stop… _

"No!" Stefan accidentally shouted without meaning to. He bit down on his lip and shouted obscenities at Damon mentally.

"Don't stop oh!" Stefan moaned, completely ignoring him. It felt too fucking good. Stefan whined as Damon hit him harder and harder. Pressure built within him, it was intense. The fire welled in his gut and spread downward into his groin, then it spiraled through his heels. A clap of thunder roared above them, _as if it could get anymore dramatic_… Stefan thought with a throaty chuckle. A flash of bronze lightening lit up Damon's sharp features. "Damon! Oh fuck!" Stefan shouted at the top of his lungs when another clap of thunder rolled over them, carrying it away. Stefan's vision blurred, fire burned everywhere, as if the world was nonexistent. Spots in an array of colors blurred his vision even more. His body thrusted and went rigid against Damon's. Damon grabbed his thighs and pressed them to his chest. He felt Stefan's thigh muscles jerk against him, the claws became a desperate flurry of movement on his back, then finally sunk in…deep

Stefan's insides furled and twisted as he lost all control, he knew he was hurting Damon, but he couldn't stop. His body wouldn't listen to him anymore, because the darker side of him took over. He shook violently beneath Damon. He felt Stefan's inner muscles jerk and contract around his hardness tighter than anyone before Stefan.

"Fucking Stefan! Fuck!" Damon hissed, his body jerked inside Stefan. He gripped Stefan's hips with his own diamond hard nails. Stefan bucked against him and lunged for a vein. Damon uttered a groan as Stefan bit into his shoulder with full engorged fangs. Damon gave one more hard thrust that would normally dismember a normal human. Stefan uttered a low growl as he felt Damon's heat pouring into him.

"Fuck…" Damon panted against Stefan's face.

They both laid there entwined like that for what it seemed like hours. Minutes ticked by, Stefan got up and dusted himself off. He wrapped the towel around his midsection. Damon smirked as he pulled on just his black dickies.

"Going commando…" he laughed, "always gotta be ready, or I could just wear a towel like you, now that's being prepared."

"I…I can't believe we just d…did that" Stefan stammered.

"You'd better not be fucking ashamed of it" Damon snarled with more venom than he realized.

"N…no I just…well I've waited for a hundred and sixt-" Stefan's sentence was cut off with a deep longing kiss. He almost went hard again but fought it mercilessly and for once came out victorious.

"Easy…don't want to wear you out in one night do I?" Damon interjected. Apparently Damon did notice.

"Go get the fuck out of here, don't you have a game to finish anyway?"

"Shit! The game?!" Stefan blurted and blazed a trail back back to the locker room

_Tyler?! God did I leave him alive?! _Stefan trotted through the concrete floors of the locker room and found an unconscious Tyler heavily breathing _Thank god…_

He picked him up and slit his wrist, _I can't believe I'm doing this… _He put it up to Tyler's lips and tilted his head back until the dark ruby line dripped down between his lips.

_I'm being nice to the man who tried to rape me… _Stefan shuddered at the thought, but he couldn't just let him lie there and die,

_I am truly what Damon calls me sometimes…Saint Stefan._

Tyler's eyes fluttered open and they slowly gazed up at him. Those malevolent eyes blazed a pure gold, brimmed with an impenetrable darkness where it should have been white, _similar to my wild darkened eyes while I'm in my "other" state…my inhuman state that is._ He felt a pang of pity for him, he didn't have anyone to share this secret with, so he used it for his own gratification, but no more…

_You do not remember anything that happened tonight, I had to leave early from the game because my Uncle fell ill… _Stefan's eyes pierced that blackened gold of Tyler's as he concentrated. He felt the power of Damon's blood churn through him like fire.

"You left.." Tyler repeated aloud. "To help your sick Uncle…I'll go tell coach Tanner."

Stefan made it out past the field, sheathed in a heavy sweater to hide the scent of blood, shame he didn't have time to wash because of Tyler. Oh well. H e didn't make it far, Elena and her 'velociraptor of sisterhood' gang cornered him. The ever frightening Meredith glared at him, her expression was hostile and he felt pity for Alaric, he was doomed to an eternity with her he internally chuckled.

"Where have you been?!" Elena sort of demanded.

"I had to take care of Uncle Zach, he got the swine flu…" Stefan felt his gut churning;

_I'm was lying through his teeth…this is awful_

"Oh no! Do you want us to come over and help him out too?"

"No! I uh its okay he doesn't really like all the attention, sort of a social outcast guy." _Well that wasn't really a lie…_

"Okay well I'll let you get home then." Elena led him out to the parking lot and they let him to his silver porche.

"Can I have a ride home?" Meredith blurted.

"Uh yeah sure…" Stefan said.

"Me too!" Elena and Bonnie exclaimed.

"Why not?" Stefan replied with a broad smile.

They drove off, Bonnie's house was first, she waved by and began texting Elena as soon as she got out of the car. Elena was next, she kissed him before she left. He felt a pang of emptiness towards her…

_She could never even put one toe in his shoes…Damon's shoes…_

Stefan heaved a sigh as she left and he headed farther North to Meredith's house. The trip was awkwardly quiet without the constant chatter from Bonnie and Elena. She now moved up in the front and just stared out the windshield. Stefan tapped the steering wheel nervously with his index fingers while waiting for the light to shift green.

"What happened out there tonight because I saw…" She trailed off.

"Saw what?" Stefan blurted, trying not to sound defensive, he felt his cheeks flare up a rosebud pink. _Wow that broke the tension_…

"Umm it was nothing…" He repeated to her and himself.

"You went outside in a towel, I don't think it was nothing." She stated calmly.

_I knew she'd found out, but I couldn't keep my fucking hands off Damon could I?_

Somehow as if Meredith had heard his thoughts, "I won't tell, you know I won't" she said in her authorative voice.

"You would be the only one who could even begin to handle the truth, because you're so levelheaded." Stefan explained, "Can we just talk another time? Please?" He pleaded to her.

"It stays in this vehicle," she told him with a smirk. "You gotta shake on it" She told him.

"Okay…" He reached for her hand, but not before she spat in it.

"Oh gross…" Stefan startled, obviously surprised by the obscene gesture.

"This is how I know we'll keep the promise." She smiled wider.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" He told her. He spit a big wad and felt the slimy slap of palms with her. Stefan's eye twitched throughout the whole event.

"Yuck…"

"Well I would have done a blood oath, but well…you know the whole 'Vampire' thing and all" she chuckled.

Stefan was worried about her knowing, but he knew she could probably keep it,

out of the three,

_yeah she could handle it._

He led her to the front door and waved her goodbye. He headed back to his car and began the descend home to the boarding house.

_Wham! _

_Oh god I hit something!_

The car veered left, then right. If it weren't for his inhuman reflexes he would have shattered the windshield on the big oak tree's massive branch.

It stretched out like an arm

_Like an arm?!_

"_Shit!" _Stefan shouted mentally and aloud. _Damon…I need to find Damon before it happens all over again!_

He tore through the roads like a escaped convict, no one was on this lonely road unless they were a fox…

_A stupid fucking fox!_

**And thank you thank you, please review, it took me forever! Ugh so I hope you enjoy. I was riveted by Matakishi's review, loved it! It actually inspired me to finish this all in one night thank you for that kind guiding inspiration! Now you don't have to throw yourself into a volcano. Yay! Oh and the whole "Damon on bottom" thing, well this part was just a tease I assure you it will happen at one moment or another with him, then you can name your first born child my name. It's Jessi by the way, which is good because it can be a boy or girl name. I am a girl though, so hopefully you could tell by my screen name…so this is for all you faithful readers!**


	7. Eclipses of Fire

**So here's chapter umm seven? I have no idea right now. I've had an overload of studying to do…Well my history definitions ended up being twenty-five pages! If you end up going to BC don't take Stratton's US History class whatever you do!**

Stefan tore the door off of his vehicle with inhuman speed and lunged at the small figure that bolted as fast as a streak lightening.

"Fucking coward!" Stefan snarled. He was on all fours in a predator's lope. His eyes darken with fury as his hunter's senses pierced the charcoal abyss of the night. His claws raked at the pavement as he loped in stride with the werefox. He picked up a scent, _female_…he thought_. Misao, but what was she doing back here, on his turf?! _The thoughts made him snarl louder, it drowned out the werefoxe's senses.

His claws clipped on to one of her six tails, but he snagged the real one. Blood seeped from beneath his nails; the scent only fueled his adrenaline. He lashed out at her and caught her in his claws.

"Gotcha!" He hissed. She materialized back into her semi-human form.

"Where did this power come from?" She questioned.

"What's it to you, and what are you doing back here again?" He snapped back with no intentions of being friendly.

"I was just…uhh visiting" She whispered.

"Why did you run then?" He said with a smile. _The argument was in his favor now…_

She didn't answer him this time. She got up and began to walk down the deserted dirt road. Well he wouldn't get an answer just yet, but he needed to inform Damon of the ongoings of what had happened. His gaze retreated back to his car…

_Damn completely nondrivable…tsk tsk. _He shot down the road towards the boarding house.

"Damon! Damon!" He shouted. _Where the hell is he?!_

Damon never came back that night…or the following night after that.

Stefan decided to make it to school just to make Elena feel better and out of sheer boredom maybe…_yeah that too. _He looked everywhere for him, but to no avail. He met the familiar hooded golden eyes of Shinichi lounging just outside the lunchroom.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought we had a deal?!" Stefan demanded more than asked.

"Cool your jets pal I'm just here to see a friend of Misao's" He added casually.

Stefan saw his eyes widen and he turned around and saw what Shinichi was staring at with such utter shock.

Misao was kissing someone else…That someone else was …

Damon?!

_My Damon!_

Stefan felt his cheeks flare up with hostility and rage. His fangs protruded so fast that they cut his lower lip and his eyes were already dark as flaming eclipses.

It wasn't even a normal kiss either…it was tongue and all. Utter shock rippled through Stefan before he knew it, if he could turn into anything right now it would be an animal with teeth, claws, and raised hackles. He jerked his head away and met Shinichi's eyes, they held the exact same feeling of Stefan's, only his was a little less evident.

_I need to leave before I rip her throat out!_ He roared at himself, _I can't ju- _He clenched and unclenched his fists and his jaw tensed, he needed to get a grip on himself internally…

_Don't make it clear to everyone else that your sadistically in love with your brother!_

He darted out of the walkway before anyone else recognized him. He flew down the steps and headed towards the bleachers. Hot tears of anger streamed down his face. He crawled underneath the bleachers where no one would find him…_That ugh fucking…Damon how could you use me like that?! _He wanted to tear the limbs from both of them at the moment.

Meredith ran towards the direction she saw the blur known as Stefan had bolted.

She felt a surge of Power wave out, it struck her with acidic hatred. He didn't know she was approaching…

"Stefan are you okay?!" Meredith shouted at him. She kind of had to because she didn't think he'd hear her through the black aura that surged through the steps of the bleachers. They had charred a shocking dark sooty black from his aura alone...

"Shit!" For once Meredith lost her calm exterior. She stepped under the bleachers and the aura pressed against her, as if it were physical, when it shouldn't be.

It wasn't until she saw his face that she gasped. Through the charred blackness of his aura she saw his features. His face was contorted with heavy dark veins, and his eyes were as black as the obsidian depths of hell.

"Get away! Get away now before I tear the skin from your flesh mortal girl!" Stefan's inner demonic force raved. He was beyond any consolidation, or 'patience.' The threads that held his morals intact were snapping like rubber bands, he _needed_ to kill… His claws were two inches longer than what they were used to.

Meredith didn't stay to find out what would happen next, she knew that this being wasn't Stefan anymore. She took off as fast as her legs could carry her all the way to her car. _Who cared about classes when a demonic vampire fight was about to happen?!_

Stefan felt her presence linger and then leave. He felt his veins throb with the pulsing need of severe hunger, not for nutrition as he always had, but for Power. It's sheer essence called to him through a pure white chasm. He answered it with a roar. The bleachers exploded on impact with his body. If this is what Damon said what he was, then he was right…He was a blood thirsty monster

_Monster!…monster!… _It kept repeating in his head. He tore down trees just by stepping near them. This feeling was stronger than when his aura had turned gold because he was drinking the blood of a spirit not quite in the living realm. This new Power seeped through his veins like acid, the closer he got to the white channeled chasm the more it burned…as if calling him.

"I'm glad you arrived!" a voice whispered with childlike innocence. A pale hand glazed over his cheek, past his aura that would have surely sliced a mortal's hand off.

"You must relinquish me this luscious Power to me love…" The pale girl said with a smirk. Now Stefan's tiny threads of remaining sanity picked up the words and understood them. But it was his darker side that answered her call…

"Katherine…" He stated with a strong sense of obedience.

She chuckled and took his face in her hands and exposed his neck. She plunged her fangs into him, sucking out the very Power within him. Stefan's aura faded back into his body. Even his eyes now became a purified oak green.

"If you kept up that aura you would have killed the whole town " She said with a smile

"K…Katherine thank you" Stefan whined as he took her into his arms and hugged her. He fell back with a thud onto the floor with exhaustion.

"I can't do this again…" Stefan stammered.

"Now what caused this surge of Power to come to the surface of my love?" Katherine had asked curiously.

"I…uhh I don't know if I can tell you right now, or it might happen again."

Somehow Stefan had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time he'd feel it and Katherine might not be there to suck it out of him either…

Stefan knew he had to face him, Damon, but what could he do?! If he tried anything Damon could easily beat him down into submission, but with Katherine's help he might have a fighting chance…

"Could I ask you something Katherine?"

**Sorry this took so long…AGAIN! I've had school to deal with and DO follow my advice up there. Hey Matakishi maybe you might end up naming your first-born child after me cause you might get your wish! Are any of my reviewers any Star Trek fans? If so I've been hand writing one about George Kirk (Jim's Daddy) and Christopher Pike, what do you guys think about me publishing it? Lemme know Thanks!**


	8. “Fuoco Nelie Vene”

**Sorry for the long wait, my computer in my bedroom died at the hands of my Twin's MP3 player. That stupid pink thing ugh! It had computer transmitted diseases. Well now I need to get a Microsoft Windows millennium edition reboot disc, anyone got one? Well now I get to peek over my shoulder constantly while I write this now because I'm at school. **

Stefan bid a farewell to Katherine. He trotted down the slope of the woods with a sense of emptiness. _Katherine had taken quite a bit… _He picked up a glimmer of Power in the woods. _Possibly his newfound friend…Tyler._ Sure enough, a familiar dark form, with the Letterman's jacket, shot down in front of him, dragging up the deep rich scent of the earth around them. Stefan looked across to those eerie, but beautiful gold eyes. His senses were on high alert due to the event that happened last time…

"What are you doing here?!" Stefan snapped… _demanded would be an understatement _

"Just chillin…" Tyler plainly stated.

"How could I even talk to you after what you tried to do?!" Stefan growled.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Tyler said with a bit of deep baritone.

Stefan couldn't believe that this was happening,,, _what the fuck was going on?! _

"So you're telling me you don't remember a damned thing that happened three days ago?!" Stefan glared at him, expecting a response.

"Nope…why was it something important?" Tyler nonchalantly smirked.

Stefan wanted to punch that fucking face that mocked him. His teeth prodded at his gums for release…He wouldn't let them get the best of him this time, but that didn't stop his fist from trembling.

"N…no it was nothing…" Stefan said without any emotion. He took a few steps back

_What was going on…did everyone take drugs or something?!...Damon and Misao…Tyler forgetting something he'd usually be proud of…What's happening to my world…_

He was snapped out of his trance when he heard a growl escape Tyler's throat.

"I think you need to leave…" Tyler stated "Now!" He shouted, this time his voice carried the octaves of a wolf…a very very large wolf. Stefan stood there unwavered and tense.

"No I'll stay and help you…"

"Get the fuck away! Do you know what I can d-" His human voice was drowned out by a howl eight octaves higher than a human's shout. The howl shredded across the sky and echoed off of the trees. Stefan admitted to himself that the scene was grotesquely beautiful. Tyler's arms sprouted with fur and stark muscles snapped and twisted to odd supernatural angles. His shoulders split open revealing more hard muscles while the bones cracked and gained length.

"Oh…" Stefan blurted at Tyler's increasing height. He was almost a staggering seven feet tall! The crackling, snapping and forming of the Shift slowly ended. Tyler's head was cocked downward and his nails lengthened to black knarled claws around five inches. Stefan took a few steps back to give him more room. Tyler's head slowly rose…those eyes glittered with the light of the moon that powered this ethereal beast. His breath slapped Stefan in the face in hot sour waves. _It felt like the breath of a demon's fresh outta hell…_

Stefan took off and gathered any remaining Power he had stored. He moved his legs as fast as he could go; his Vampire speed was in no comparison to Tyler's Werewolf lope. His lengthened his stride but Tyler was gaining momentum…_fast_

Stefan _needed_ to get away… He felt his eyes darken with Power as he tore through the woods. The primitive instinct encoded into his genes was screaming at him _Survive!!!_

He couldn't run any longer and stopped dead in his tracks and gasped for air. Tyler slammed his foot down and tore the ground up as he came to a grinding hault. Stefan's remaining blood was searing his insides and churning heat. His face darkened with anger and dread. The veins bloomed around his eyes revealing their darkness.

"Fuoco Nelie Vene!" Stefan roared in his natural tongue. Stefan glared up challenging the massive beast in front of him.

"Fire in the veins brother?" Damon teased. Stefan felt the piercing jealousy flare up like a volcano inside his soul…_whatever he had left of it at least _

It wasn't his blood that fed this Power…_it was something else of its entirety…_

The odd aura set in again plugging up his senses and invading his mind like heroin.

"Raaaww!!!!" Stefan screamed and lashed out at Tyler.

Damon took a step back and stared in awe of Stefan's dark aura…_It seemed to be growing!_

He didn't mean for it to go this far…at all.

"Stefan no!" Damon grabbed the scruff of his little brother's jacket. Stefan slashed his arm with diamond hard nails. Blood leaked out of Damon's arm. _My Power?! What the fuck is going on, I am…I can't stop him! _Tyler's face had a huge gash down the side where his neck met his head. It was too close to his jugular…_almost. _Stefan hit him again, this time on his back.

Dark red pooled around Damon's feet. He was breathing hard now "Stefan Arresto!" Damon snapped. Stefan's senses picked up the scent of blood…_lots of it. _Tyler snarled and took off in the woods to where Stefan came from. Stefan inhaled another deep breath of the seductive scent. He landed next to Damon. His Power rippled through him, the trees were crackling around them.

"S..Stefan I…I can't heal…" Damon cried. He let out a small gasp as Stefan's hot tongue grazed up his arm where the wound was.

"What the fuck is wrong with you I'm fucking injured!" Stefan was in another abyss where no emotions could permeate its vastness. Damon looked down at his bleeding arm and saw what Stefan was doing.

"Stefan you're not even..." Damon was shocked when he saw what his arm looked like when Stefan pulled his face away from it…

"Healed…how?!" Damon stuttered. He looked up into Stefan's darkened irises…_they were specked with gold… _Damon pulled his arm away and pushed Stefan off. He didn't budge whatsoever…

"Umm..could you get outta my fuckin' way?!" Damon sniped. He was met with a growl and he felt the friction of Stefan's hard on against his thigh. Stefan rubbed his nose against Damon's neck and then ran his tongue down his pale neck.

"Stefan.." Damon whimpered. He felt a stab around his thighs and his pants left his body. The aura around Stefan was burning his clothes…literally. _No need to help him there I guess… _Damon thought. Stefan was tearing Damon's clothes away with a vengeance.

"Mine!" Stefan snapped he grabbed Damon's hips and shifted him underneath him. Without warning he slid into Damon. He'd stifled a cry when he felt himself forced open. Damon's thighs were shaking with tension.

"Fuck…Oh!" Damon hollered as Stefan began probing for his prostate. Damon moaned and bucked his hips against Stefan. He thrusted deeper and faster now. Damon was brought up onto his high the aura surrounded him too like a leech. Damon gasped as he was pulled into the darkness of Stefan. He grinded against Stefan now, he'd found it. He'd never been done like this before! Damon bit his lip as Stefan ground down coaxing him futher off the edge.

"Harder Give…me!" Damon commanded. Stefan obediently obliged.

"Aw Fuck!" Damon cried when he felt Stefan purge him into spasms of intoxicated pleasure. His nails raked Stefan's sides as he came. He had no idea that he was capable of gripping him that hard.

"Damon!" Stefan uttered his first word since he'd fallen victim to this lucrative state.

"Mmm" Stefan pushed in slowly as Damon' score tightened him roughly. Stefan bucked as he felt his body shudder and release in Damon.

"Oh…god…' Damon stammered. Stefan's aura faded and he was brought back to reality.

"I love you Damon, Fuoco Nelie Vene…' He whispered with a smirk.

"Definitely have fire in the veins…"

"Why?" Stefan pleaded.

"I wanted to make you jealous…it's my favorite thing you do well…a little too well" He added.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I won't be able to write for a while cause I have no computer left at home unless I use my mom's but I don't want her seeing my documents well…you know. Have an awesome Christmas Vacation everyone!**


	9. Sculpted From Ice

**I am so terribly sorry for neglecting my story for so long. Blame Star Trek, because I'm a huge fan but don't hate! I have a shitload more fans since the show really kicked off. That means I might integrate some of the book characters and the show characters together. We all know Damon would enjoy some more people to eat anyway. Might I add the show is so lame for not keeping up in chronological order! UGH! I can't believe after only being able to watch two new episodes we know have to wait until March 25?! Bull fucking shit! So I just wanted to post my feelings on the matter…oh and I got to see New Moon finally, yep…I'm team Jacob sorry. The wolves are very CG in the movie, but they sure did get the wolf fight choreographed quite well. I will try and keep up more with this story like my Star Trek one, but I can only write so much at one time so enjoy!**

Damon pulled away from Stefan quickly, and for once in his life he felt a bit self-conscience about his hasty actions.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked with a lighter tone.

"It's nothing…I…uh need to eat something." He said and kicked off the ground roughly and leapt onto a high tree branch that no human could possibly even try.

_What's happened to us now?_

Stefan kept his thoughts to himself afterward. He walked aimlessly after the odd yet entrancing moment they shared. He pulled his dark jeans back over his form when he noticed Damon had left completely nude. His dark clothes littered the clearing. A calling of a crow soon followed suit.

"I guess I'll take them back for you then." Stefan smiled. He'd hoped that Damon could let his unsure insecurities flow away with kisses the same way he did for Stefan. He gathered them up and walked along the quiet road. Sometimes it was just nice to walk instead of run, with its sharp bolts of speed and too fast turns. He sucked in a deep breath.

_There's someone out here… _He sniffed the air, picking up the scent but unsure of whether or not to follow.

_You're a vampire what do you have to fear? _He snorted a laugh as his thoughts came to focus. It smelled like burning smoke…someone or something was burning. He picked up the pace until his nostrils burned from the reoccurring black smoke.

"The hell?!" He said aloud when he saw forms looming over a fire, something was indeed in there. He took another careful step. Without his Power he would've been seen by now and for that he was thankful. These people or creatures were having some sort of ceremony here in the middle of the woods. Anyone who usually held a meeting this far usually meant that they were up to no good. He tried to focus on the faces, but the large hoods they wore shielded their faces. He squinted and saw that there were six of them. A seventh soon appeared. Judging by the intricate designs on the hood, this must be the leader. The hood was pulled down and turned out she was female. She wore a gold diadem on her head. The others bowed and knelt beneath her. She was obviously powerful. Her hair was a bright sheen of platinum silver-blonde. He hesitated, she was very beautiful and he hadn't even seen her face either. He sucked in a breath, determined to keep silent just to see her again. She began speaking in a language he had heard only once in his life. From Bonnie when she had summoned him to help with the strange dreams she had when Elena was trying to communicate with her while in the spirit realm. He heard her voice rise in that strange enchantment as she drove a staff of ice through the fire. He noted how it stayed intact while engulfed in flames.

_Okay she might be a witch or sorceress of some sort… _He thought about leaving soon because fire didn't bode well with vampires in any case. He pulled back slightly preparing to leave. She turned around and stood there in frozen amazement. She was so beautiful he couldn't bear to turn away, in fear that she'd leave. It wasn't just that she was pretty either, he seemed…drawn to her sheer essence.

"Who might you be?" He voice drew out in a sultry whisper barely audible to his own keen senses.

"I…I am Stefan." He blurted out.

"Stefan the Vampire?" She asked.

He hadn't realized his mouth was agape until he tried speaking to her again. Her white eyes lined in a crystalline blue shocked him.

"Y…yes." He managed, "Have we met before?" He asked.

"Surely I would've remembered a sophisticated man such as you in a different time." She smiled.

He flinched slightly as he sense picked up hidden movement. His eyes darted around for any signs of disturbed underbrush. She pulled his face closer to meet her eyes and averted his attention. Her hands made his skin freeze. She was beyond the coldness of a vampire.

"Stefan why don't you stay with me and share your story with us?" She gestured towards the secret coven.

"Yes…" He said, his own mentality broke down and he couldn't even think for himself anymore. She giggled and eerie laugh as she pulled him closer towards the middle of the coven circle. His sense tried to break free again, but her hold over his mental state was intoxicating and he gave in almost too easily.

"What are you doing out here?" His voice melted into a dreamlike tone now.

"We are sharing the blessed gifts our God has given us." She smiled at the fire. It had become purple now, and something was obviously burning in it.

"Look now Stefan." She said. He peered closer and soon there was a form in the fire…no it was the fire. Something was happening around him but he couldn't see anymore. His vision darkened to a deep purple and he felt a burning sensation in his lungs.

"Hey what are you doing…" His voice didn't have emotion in it anymore. There was no urgency in his voice either. He felt a searing pain around his ankles and wrists. Wooden spiked braces were placed in him, spikes facing inward. He was now immobile.

"Did you think I would really miss that aura blasting apart the woods?" She snickered. He was beyond pissed, mainly at himself for being so gullible.

_Katherine please help me…_

"Do you really think she can help you right now? Not where she's at by now." She cackled. He stared in horror as the fire burned around the body in the center. It was still moving, but it had a female stature that he couldn't help but believe.

"Katherine?!" He was in shock now. He didn't want to, couldn't believe that Katherine was in there. He winced as its Power pulled at his very soul as it rose. Katherine gave him that intense pull whenever she called for him. He felt it now at this very moment and fought against the wooden spikes that punctured his skin. He hissed as he eyes began to darken with fury.

"Give her back!" He snapped at the eerie strange girl. The form came out of the fire, indeed it was Katherine. She had gathered a large portion of his dark aura for a purpose and Stefan was dumbfounded that she night have actually cared for him. Her eyes were a deep ember coated black. A mixture of He and Damon's eyes.

_Damon I need you something has happened with Katherine!!! _He sent a heavy pulse of Power through the woods and prayed that it would get to him before something more horrific happened. She was wearing nothing at all, which seemed to make the rest of the coven excited. He felt all their Power shift through his senses, something was about to happen and he couldn't even fight. He tried to shift forms, but the spikes drove in deeper when he concentrated his Power mentally and he fell to his knees in the dirt when Katherine came closer.

**So here's chapter 8 I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have another really good story I'd like you all to read for me and tell me what you think, it's by Mela the Mermaid titled as Bloody Roses. She has written a story under the Twilight category with the two Voltori Vampires, Aro and Alec. It's an original story with its own plot, with the exception of two of them and I want you guys to read and review for me please. It doesn't even have to be a long one, just Great story! Or something like that please. She doesn't have any reviews and I'll post a big chapter tomorrow if I see at least five new reviews for her story. The character Lunetta is based off of me! I know the meetings and couples become sudden and get together quickly but remember people this is fan fiction and she can do that. But please read and review it for me and you all shall be greatly rewarded!**


	10. Siren's Warning

**I'd like to dedicate this to used romance, for getting me back on my feet about writing, thankyou very much for the push. I missed writing about the Vampire brothers. Not much slash in this one as of late, but we'll get there soon enough. The show is lame and it stopped for a couple months…AGAIN! Ugh boo that sucks about it, but I got the 6****th**** book, Shadow Souls. Damon is on the cover and it's so beautiful. I hope it will fuel my writing again. Oh and used romance, Shinichi and Misoa aren't tree people, as funny as that sounds, they're werefoxes. XD**

Stefan had no idea how he would get out of this, somehow he would always need his stupid big brother. As if on call a large black dog leapt out and bit his restraints. His snarled as the wood splintered his jaws, but Stefan getting out meant more to him. He felt the cuffs break and he dipped into his falcon form.

"Get the fuck out of here NOW!" Damon ordered, physically and mentally. He bolted in a zigzag pattern and ran blindly through the woods.

_Stefan you need to stay away from the whole Covent I mean it, they know about us and they are very powerful. Don't you dare tread their path again!_

Stefan was slightly befuddled,

_How could he know about the Covent?_

_Little brother did you not feel their power? Even Katherine knows not to go there._

_Wait that wasn't Katherine?! It had to be! _Stefan mentally said.

"We must-"Damon shouted before shifting form from a dog to a crow. Soon after a roar of water flooded the bottom of the forest floor.

_What the hell?! She knows all of our weaknesses! _Stefan said

_She's a Siren harnessing the power of hydrokinetics. _Damon responded.

_We need help, I don't think this will be easy little brother… _Damon snorted. They flew down to Fell's Church's Robert E Lee High school and waiting for the trio to get out of class.

Elena caught sight of them and ran over.

"What happened are you guys okay?" Elena said. Meredith and Bonnie were soon at her side within a matter of minutes.

"We have a big problem…" Damon huffed and stalked circles around the girls.

"We have a new evil here in Fell's Church." Stefan said.

Damon and Stefan explained the Covent leader, the six followers, the summoning of Katherine, and th water that kept both of them out of the woods.

"Honestly how powerful could a mermaid be?" Bonnie laughed.

"Do you not understand little girl?" Damon snapped while his mind became a churning maelstrom right about now.

"Siren, not mermaid, and her Power is the element of water." Damon added.

"Well then she can easily kill either of you then huh?" Bonnie questioned.

"Oh look the little robin can understand a few things." Damon said in a mocking tone. Bonnie's cheeks turned a shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Now then, this new Covent of witches must have a Book of Shadows right?" Damon asked.

"How can we track it down before they find out its missing?" Stefan

"We don't…" Damon's growing smile became eerie, "This will be an inside job…" Everyone around him gasped. None of them wanted to go. Stefan knew Damon well enough that it couldn't be either of them, they'd be detected instantly as Vampires.

"Who's going to be the one to go?" Matt said feeling a little nervous.

"I'll leave that for you to decide, of course you should already know who's to go." Damon chuckled and with a gust of wind and feathers, Damon the crow was off into the black of the evening.

Stefan hated when he did this. It made everything harder to figure out. At least with well over a hundred years of knowledge he should know already… then it clicked.

"Umm…" he stammered, he'd have to try harder than this in order to get this information out.

"B…Bonnie…" Stefan's leafy green eyes were darkened with confusion and understanding all at the same time.

"You're the one who has to go…"

"WHAT?!" Bonnie exclaimed, everyone around them all jumped at the harshness of Bonnie's voice. Her face went from slightly pink to fuchsia in anger.

"YOU…want me to join an evil Convent of witches to get their Book of Shadows?!" Bonnie was furious.

"You know you're the only one who can harness the Power from the Bennett witch bloodline." Stefan kept his tone serious so she could fully understand why she was the only one who could do this.

"Well…I see your point, and Damon's" she added with disappointment, "I have to join them…how?"

"First you need training…" Damon's dark alluring tone flowed from the open window.

"Come with me little bird and we'll teach you to fly."

**I know I made this chapter slightly shorter than the rest, I have reasons and the next chapter wouldn't make much sense without it becoming too big. I plan on updating the next chapter by tomorrow.**


	11. Care mia, ti voglio bene

**I am horrifically sorry and apologize for the longest hibernation period of ever! Apparently college isn't easier than high school… Yeah well after like six reports, two power points, and a billion essays later I finally have some free time! So I wanted to add another chapter before summer. Some of my sisters are moving out and I don't think it'll bode well with mom and she might have a shit fit, so I haven't had much computer time from all the fucking stress and now I've got myself an awesome counselor who really believes in me, he's the greatest… Now back to the story! I am introducing more characters (yay!) from the show as well because it adds on to the huge plot twists I'm famous for… I mean I changed Spock and McCoy into dogs in my other fic so who knows what I'll do with this one…:D **

Damon felt the pride swell inside him, but he calmly kept any emotions from trickling from his smooth marble exterior.

"Now they only have seven members… we need to rid the seventh so that it'll make room for you and judging by the calendar the solstice is only a month away." Damon snorted.

"Why is that important?" Bonnie seemed confused.

"Well," Damon said, "the only way to convert a witch into a Covent is on a winter solstice on the night of a full moon surrounded with the purest crystals."

"So which one are we going to…umm…" Bonnie stumbled on her words.

"Kill?" Damon excited implied. "Well that's easy; we just have to lure one of them away."

"How will we do that?" Bonnie watched his dark eyes light up with childlike excitement.

"Why Bonnie…we need Power…and lots of it little bird." Damon clapped his hands together. He made his way around the room with a panther-like grace. He stalked circles around her as he continued the conversation.

"Now, I have some things to take care of before we do this whole master…I mean serv… student, teacher thing." He said with a 500 kilowatt smile. It suddenly disappeared as quickly as it came, to Bonnie's disappointment. A shudder ran through her that jolted down her spine. She tried to shield her thoughts as they had risen. Being a psychic had it qualities. Damon of course felt this and giggled. Of course coming from Damon a giggle sounded like a threat.

"I'm hungry…" Damon grinned. With a wave of Power he shifted and took flight in the form of _his_ crow.

The flap of wings broke through Stefan's thoughts as his senses picked it up. He felt Damon's telepathic voice call to him.

_Stefan…come to me…_

He felt it swell in his mind until he couldn't resist it any longer,

"Elena it is time for me to eat," Stefan nodded towards the window. Elena pulled her hair back slightly and she wore the dazed yet seductive expression he usually saw on the face of Katherine.

"No Elena… there's many others things I can have; besides I wouldn't want to take more than necessary." She smiled in acknowledgement. He thanked her with a kiss and leapt from the window.

Damon was on him from the moment the willow leaves crunched beneath his feet. Damon pulled him away and slammed him possessively against a tree.

_Mine…_

The thought was forced through Stefan's mind as he let out an inaudible moan to mortal ears. Twigs snapped beneath Damon's feet as he leaned in and claimed Stefan's mouth with his own. He licked, nipped, and bit all over Stefan's pouty lips, with a means of erasing all trace of Elena from his body…mind…

Stars began to float around them in broad daylight. Stefan felt the ground slip away into another dimension. Damon's presence was everywhere, his scent was alluring and intoxicating in flooded his lungs. Damon became his oxygen he needed to survive. He pulled his raven-haired vampire closer for an enrapturing, searing kiss. It made him feel human again.

"Oh…" Stefan blurted aloud. Damon responded with a brilliant smile that only he got to see it in all of its magnificence.

"Care mia, ti voglio bene." Damon whispered in Stefan's ear. To hear Damon speak their beautiful language with that type of adoration made him shiver.

"I love you too." Stefan purred. Damon slid his hand beneath his shirt and ran a thumb over his stomach that put sculpted roman statues to shame. He watched his younger brother's eyes darken with desire.

"Oh I love that look." Damon growled as crimson, his own color of desire, seeped into his vision. His brother began to shake slightly beneath him. It pushed Damon's limits as he felt Stefan go rigid against him. That hard length that separated their bodies taunted him. He felt Stefan grind against him in lust. This only spiked Damon's own arousal and Stefan had been projecting physically and mentally…

_Meanwhile…_

Jeremy was pissed… He had found out about everything after reading Elena's journal. Stefan and Damon were rather alluring in their own way, but he never guessed that they were vampires. He sulked next to a tree during gym class. He watched as the other students played and talked while waiting for the coach to arrive. Their faces were lit up with excitement as they talked about what they were doing this weekend, who is going out with whom, and who was going to be the next prom queen and king. These topics never amused Jeremy enough to bring them to his attention. After finding Jonathan Gilbert's journal he was enthralled about the world of the supernatural. Sure, to most he would be considered a nobody, a person not mentioning, a person who blended into the background. He preferred it that way too. Unfortunately, not to Tyler Lockwood, he thought as his whole body tightened when he hit the ground. Tyler being the school's biggest asshole had pushed him onto the ground. There was no reason for Jeremy to be punished; it was simply Tyler's version of hanging out with him. Jeremy hated it and hated Tyler even more for treating him like shit for not reason. He sucked in a breath as he gained his footing and Tyler told him,

"What the hell are you trying to do Gilbert, not even dressing out?" Tyler mused, "Trying to get noticed or something?" Tyler pushed him again. This time Jeremy kept his ground and clearly had been recognized. He didn't care if he was or not. The only reason he didn't dress out had been the fact that he'd leave and he knew that right after class had started. If he had been seen with his PE clothes on, he'd be sent out to the track, this way he could blend in with the kids during lunch where he could wander beneath a tree and devise his plans. But right now Tyler was in his way and he was damned tired of it. He didn't have time for school now that he knew what was really going on. He tore the veil from his eyes and saw another world. A world full of Vampires and mythical lore and he wanted to see it all and was pissed because Elena tried to hide it all away from him.

"Come on Gilbert, I bet you punch like a girl!" Tyler's mocking tone sent him over the edge.

He lashed out with punches and struck Tyler right in the jaw-

_Twice_

Before he was knocked out…

Everything went black… _hey that's a new record…_ he thought.

When he came to he was met with two dark obsidian eyes.

"Wha?" Jeremy muttered still groggy from his mental state. Those eys seemed familiar…

_Tyler! What the hell is he still doing here?!_

Tyler's dark eyes cast shadows over his form while he just sat there and watched him sleep.

Jeremy realized that Tyler hadn't seen him peek at him. Jeremy's mind was flooded with confusion and then- anger. He rose up and met Tyler's face.

"What the hell are you even doing here?!" He snapped.

"Coach told me I had to stay and see if you're okay, but don't think this gets you off the hook." Tyler hissed.

_Now why would he follow the coach's warning now…especially with me?_

Jeremy felt his cheeks flare up as he pondered this and got up. When he stood up he instantly felt the floor drop beneath him. He felt strong arms around him, Tyler… he was there with almost inhuman speed… Jeremy thought but then gasped as he scrambled away from him. He rolled over the floor and fell onto his back and faced Tyler.

"Its fine I'll get up whenever I feel like it…" Jeremy felt his anger reach his words, back to the way they _should_ be.

"Don't be so shy Gilbert…" Tyler mocked, "It's not like you gay…_or is it_?"

Anger burned in Jeremy's temples now, he'd had enough of this bullshit, and maybe it was being in Tyler's presence far too long. He flipped over and tried to steady himself.

Tyler watched him do this; he felt the wolf within claw to the surface. Unable to let the inner wolf out, he simply clenched his jaw as he felt it's fury pump adrenaline throughout his veins like liquid fire. The hair on his neck rose as he saw Jeremy on his hands and knees. His fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white. A deep growl threatened to rise from within. He fought it down. He knew what was wrong, but was unable to face it…accept it. He felt his eyes darken around the edges and the burn of the illustrious gold beckoned to the surface.

_No!_

Tyler was using all of his willpower to avoid any further change. Shit it wasn't even nightfall yet, but here in this room only made it worse for him. His throat closed as he forced the howl back down.

Jeremy watched Tyler's jaw tense as he turned away. _Jesus was he really that disgusted with me?_

Apparently it was exactly the opposite. Tyler had no idea what was wrong… all that he knew was that he had to get out away… away from Jeremy Gilbert.

He strode off so quickly that he broke one of the hinges on the door.

_Oh my god what are you? _Jeremy thought.

_Certainly not Vampire…_


	12. Silver kiss of Redemption

**Wow the reviews I got were awesome; your services are very much appreciated! Reading those only made me want to write even more! XD and I thank my sister for having this laptop in which I stayed up until two typing up the last chapter. The suspense was gripping and I couldn't stand to let you guys lie in wait! Oh and one reviewer mention that Elena wasn't in the story much, that's because I really don't give a shit about her. Yeah sure she's got Stefan, but Damon is a better lover for him anyways. She's just boring and I can't think of anything exciting for her to do yet maybe Katherine could help sometime hmm… I dedicate this chapter to used romance, she helped me through an emotional rut, thank you and this chapter is for you!**

Damon pushed Stefan against the tree, back into the edge of the woods where he'd started it all. A smile formed against Stefan's lips as Damon remembered this. His ears pricked slightly as he felt a wave of Power sweep through the bracken. He pulled away from Stefan almost instantly. Stefan, clearly not having the same diet as Damon hadn't felt the ripple of Power. But to Damon, it had been a shockwave that set him rigid against Stefan. He reluctantly pulled away, clearly enraged at this interruption.

Stefan was surprised to see how Damon had been caring, which was a rarity in and of itself, now pulling away as if Stefan himself had been prey to be tossed aside. Stefan felt his teeth emerge in frustration. _Why? _Stefan accidentally said it too loudly in his head and Damon snapped his head back into his direction,

"Now…lovey love…" Damon cooed, all the while knowing fully that that was what Stefan had called Elena at times. Stefan found himself to become speechless.

"I believe dear brother…that we have some uninvited guests." Stefan watched Damon's brilliantly sharp cobalt eyes light up with pure excitement. It had become contagious and Stefan felt the corners of his mouth lift.

"Come with me…" Damon held his hand out. Stefan eagerly followed him through the woods, deeper into the thickness of the woods. Soon the perpetrator was found, and found she was…

A brilliant celestial light engulfed her body. She was wearing nothing, but the ethereal glow that came from her kept it all hidden. Stefan noticed that she wore a crest similar to that of the siren that threatened both their lives days earlier. Damon tensed and hissed as he saw the lighted trail she left like liquid moonlight throughout the forest floor. Stefan found her to be strikingly gorgeous. She had a glow that attracted the creatures of the night like Damon and himself. She was singing…

It spiraled around them all the while engulfing their sense both. Stefan saw stars flow into his vision. Everything became bleary and them dreamlike. It was almost too easy to give in to her sweet melody…

Damon, however, wasn't fazed as easily. He teeth became engorged and his eyes became flooded with a deep crimson. Burgundy veins finished his demonic appearance. A threatening growl hissed from his throat. His fingernails shifted to black diamond hard nails meant for ripping through flesh. He was born to kill… his second birth that is…

He went rigid and covered his incapacitated brother. No matter the girl's appearance or how helpless and non-threatening she seemed, she was a member of the siren's covenant. He used his Power and shifted to the form of a pure black as night wolf. Fangs threatened her, ending her song with a gasp. She saw Stefan and smiled. This caused Damon to turn around and see his brother, who never slept due to his immortality, was there sleeping as if he'd done it before his new life. Damon was stricken to what this _bitch_ had done to his brother…

_Kill…_

That was the only thing that ran through his heartless soul…if he even had one.

"Come to me…poor soul." Then the girl with her pearlescent form hunched into a sitting position.

"I am Zaphara." Her melodic voice sang. It eased Damon's tension out of his shoulders…

_She sounds so sweet… _He heard himself saying. Falling into her silver eyes swathed in long lashes like glittering angel wings. Diamond shaped stars shimmered over her skin. Every inch of her was mythical and of the purest white. Her opalescent hands reached out for him. He shifted back to his slightly human form.

"Always hungry…" Her voice echoed off the Old Wood. Damon took a bold step forward. His body jolted as she wrapped her arms around his broad frame. His black leather jacket reflected the intensity of her white glow, so pure it was almost sinful. Her neck was inching ever closer with its pearly white glaze. He was suddenly hungry…yes.

She dipped her head back, all the while inviting him to invade her pure white neck with his fangs. He focused on her neck…

Simply unlike any other being… Not red at all,

But the purest silver, still it was calling to him like Elena's or even Stefan's blood. He took the invitation with pleasure.

His lips protruded back and his fangs plunged into her neck. Zaphara let out a gasp then pushed Damon in farther…

They were on a light breeze of infinity now. Damon could feel his senses thrive through her mentality. She indeed telepathic, and it was far beyond what Elena knew how to use. Granted, Elena did have the same capacity she didn't know how to channel it like… _this_.

Damon flinched slightly when everything bloomed like liquid silver and gold. They were floating, not by Damon's but Zaphara's Power. She possessed Power far beyond anyone Damon had encountered and he wasn't scared whatsoever. Her blood tasted like ethereal water trickling from the great heavens and Damon was cast out like all other creatures here on Earth…

It throbbed into his body he felt himself become stronger with each sip…hell he was taking swings of this one.

She shuddered against him and fell to her knees, clearly weakened by Damon taking too much. He had no intention of slowing down either…

He drank in almost all of her succulent silver dreamlike blood. It was intoxicatingly sweet. Her eyes fluttered open and her silver eyes looked up at him. Her long hair flowed through his hands. She said nothing to him as her glow slowly began to fade.

"Take me…" She whispered with the little energy she had left.

"Kill me…"

This didn't surprise Damon. In fact he was willing to obey as he felt the last of her energy plow into him. Brilliant fairy wings flew from slits in her back as she fell into his arms. He smiled at her crumpled form laying hapless in his arms. He looked at his hands that held the girl and gasped…

His hands glowed with a shimmer of white_. Jesus I look like Edward Cullen! _He was in shock of what this girl had done to him. He pushed her lifeless body off his lap in frustration. Pretty or not, he plainly didn't give a shit who he killed, but how he let it happened simply fazed him. He turned back towards Stefan and saw that he was slowly gaining conciseness. Damon couldn't let him see what he had done. He didn't care for this. Zaphara witch, but he did care about Stefan. He gathered her up in his arms and shot off into the darkness of the woods. Damon dropped the body into the river at Wickery Bridge. He smiled as her angelic features turned grey like stone. He examined his hands once more and saw that they had taken on that silver shimmer like her's. He shifted back into his wolf form again. He let out an audible gasp as he realized that his normal black fur had turned a pearl white. He hissed in fury as he saw how much he had changed. Not only was he white, but he fucking glowed. He slinked off into the depths of the woods where Shinichi had stayed to avoid any other creatures roaming the night.

Jeremy had recovered from the fight with Tyler. He examined the bruised cheek and sighed. Something clearly was not right with him. That look Tyler gave him was like a predator and he swore that his eyes were a fiery orange and gold…like a wolf's. No he didn't see that did he? He blinked back the memory as his face in the mirror came back into focus. Something was definitely wrong and he had to find him. He ran outside and to his amazement Tyler was nowhere in sight. He clenched the strap of his backpack and stomped off to the library. He made it far into the Fiction section and sat in the corner.

He heard shuffling and a sudden disturbance a few aisles away. He peered down the corner and saw a girl with purple hair yelling at a library's assistant. Jeremy, being the natural helper that he was, had made his way over.

**Ok this concludes the next chapter, I plan to add Alaric to this series as well please review. I will not be able to write much as of late because my twin won't be with me for 3 months because she wants to be with her boyfriend and I won't have the drive to finish another chapter for a while. Feel free to message me or anything. I don't know what I'll do without he for now. **


	13. The New Plan

**Ok guys, please don't kill me, I know I haven't kept up with this story, but I'm willing to try :C **

**Anyways… I think the reason why I haven't gotten back into gear with this story is because I've already read all the books so far. Good news, there is a new one coming out. Oh and the fact that I've hardly watched any of the new episodes. Might I say that Tyler's uncle is fucking hot! XD He is definitely going in the story and I'm slashing him up and raping him with my fan fiction! It's taken forever to complete this plot with the new witch coven, but I finally have it so enjoy… *Sorry for my rambling!* .**

**Oh and my twin came back to me! Fuck her boyfriend! XD**

Tyler carefully watched what was happening. Clearly the girl with the outrageous hair color was pissed.

"Hey what's wrong?" He looked towards her with sympathy. She hissed at the clerk and stomped out of the library.

"Hey what happened?" Jeremy watched her expressions closely. She looked inhumanly beautiful, which gave Jeremy his doubts. Her eyes were a pure amethyst color.

"Whoa, your…eyes…" He stammered.

"Oh those?" she smiled, "I got them from my father, he had dark blue or something and my mom's are like a brown hazelnut color. I guess I got lucky with this color." She smiled. Jeremy felt his ears go red with enthusiasm. She seemed somewhat cocky and Jeremy found it intriguing.

"So what classes are you taking?" He changed the topic.

"Oh some gym and history…here and there you know high school stuff like that right?" She said plainly.

"How do you not know which classes you're taking?" He got suspicious.

"I don't fucking know so stop bugging me!" She snapped.

"Oh ok… sorry." He answered.

"Pfft…" She walked faster to avoid him. He slowed so she could just go.

"What a bitch…" He told himself aloud. ]

"Who's a bitch?" The taller man stood behind him. Jeremy whirled back and saw a shock of dark hair.

"Oh it's you…great make my day worse." He added.

"Aww…come one I was just wondering how you blew off a girl like that?" His bold blue eyes darted from her retreating figure and back to him.

"She's a fine piece of ass." He sniffed. Jeremy looked away in disgust. Damon grinned, mainly because he knew who had the finest ass in all the land.

"Fuck yes." He added for emphasis and started to laugh.

"Hey I gotta go now so I'll catch later." He walked off before Damon could even respond.

Knowing he could just slam the boy to the ground to stop him, he didn't…

"Hmm… interesting, so they're here at school as a cover?" He pondered.

"Hope you guys make it for the new football game." He laughed. Damon slinked against the gym and made it past the bleachers without being seen. His eyes darted across the field and then he felt the kinetic energy surrounding him and used it. He sent a low frequency wave of Power to detect for any other specials that may have gone undetected under his radar.

"Crystal clear." He grinned. In a boom of power he shifted to one of his favorite forms, a black dog. He trotted back around, as if nothing even happened. He took in all in slick strides. Before he even noticed, he was near the parking lot. He caught a whiff of a familiar scent… _Stefan_

His tail twitched at he took off towards him.

"Oh hello little fella." Stefan reached down and patted its head.

_Fuck you little brother! _Damon snorted at him.

"Sorry…" He didn't seem to mind the name calling, it was Damon's way of saying thank you.

_You're meeting with the coven member aren't you?_

"Maybe…" Stefan continued.

_Which one? Because I've found another and she's a riot._

"Yeah, this one seems far more intelligent than the rest, and she doesn't flaunt her mark like the others do."

_Harder to detect eh? _Damon cocked his head to the side for emphasis.

"Yes, and she's bringing two more with her."

_Ugh… I hate witches because their bitches…_

"Funny Damon… funny." Stefan smirked, "Oh hey here's one and she's got her friends too, so be quiet Damon."

_Now it's my turn to laugh…_

Stefan growled when he heard Damon snort and then cover his face with a furry paw.

_Oh help help… their coming! Heh heh heh… _Damon was mocking them.

"It's not going to be so funny when we're outmatched." Stefan retorted.

_Ok then, shall I rally the troops? Katherine…Claus… Tyler perhaps?_

Stefan smacked him on the head with his binder.

_That is NOT funny… _Damon growled.

"Hey" the blonde one said. She seemed rather outgoing than the others. She automatically reached for Damon's head before he could even register what was happening.

_Hey… she's touching me! She's touching me! _Damon's ears went back.

"Calm down boy, she's just a friend." Stefan smiled, almost mockingly. Damon growled and snapped towards Stefan.

"Whoa, I don't think he likes me." The blonde said and pulled away. Damon took advantage of the girl's admiration for dogs. He licked her hand and laid down in her lap.

"Oh sweetie, you're so cute!" She rubbed his ears and scratched his ears.

_Mmm… _Damon licked her face.

'Hey cut it out." Stefan grabbed for the scruff of his neck. Damon leapt over the girl and trotted to the other side.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Oh its Damon." Stefan smiled.

"Mine's Lunetta and this is Jadis, and Ember." She smiled back.

_Oh those certainly aren't witchy names… Ember… _

"Hey I have to go do some homework so I'll have to meet up with you guys later ok?" Stefan nodded and then called Damon back.

_Yes master… _

"I don't find your sarcasm that funny." Stefan retorted.

_I think they know it's us… honestly, don't you think they have spies or something?_

"How is that even possible? Do you think they even know what they're playing with?" Stefan **questioned**.

_It is because their leader tried to fucking kill us with a waterfall… that came from her hands! _Damon snapped at his hand.

_And you know as well as I do we might need Tyler's fucking help!_

"he's got an uncle, do you think he's like him?"

_Yeah the more the merrier little brother. They don't know about the wolves…_

_What do they want? That's what I'd like to know… _ Damon's face became more alert.

**So here's the next chapter, can't wait to bring in the wolf pack well two… just like the vamps XD Wolves can cross water so Damon might have to suck it up. **


	14. Notice

Ok, for those of you who have favorite and read this story, thank you. I have not abandoned it either, though it would seem so… I have lost Vampire Diaries because of AT&T so… Uverse isn't that great, but I would love to write more, but I am so far behind with new characters and plots and so much more… I never even got to see Tyler turn into a wolf for Christ sake! So once I buy the third season and finish the second one and then the current season… I have no idea where they left off. I don't want to go completely to the books, they are lacking a lot of awesome characters… But the book treats you to something different. I like a combination of both, so I will continue the story, but I haven't had time to watch the shows online and my TV sucks… So be patient, if you have any questions, just review this chapter and I'll PM you ok? Thanks for sticking with me guys! I'll have to buy all the seasons and watch them. I'm so far behind in the Vampire Diaries community! *sob* Gah!


End file.
